mochafictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochadia Galaxy
The Mochadia Galaxy, also known as "NGC 5585" by those pathetic hoomans, is a small spiral galaxy about 8.6 megaparsecs away from Earth. Its diameter is about a third of the size of the Milky Way's. It is said that there was a vast empire that lived there, and that an unknown force destroyed them. Also according to a similar but different legend, it is said that they destroyed themselves by testing a weapon capable of destroying an entire galaxy. However, this is unlikely, since the galaxy still exists. Although, then again, this is the same author who insisted the galaxy is, in fact, made entirely of cheese. The Mochadia galaxy features creature similar, but different than the creatures in the galaxy, and other various galaxies. Many of the empires of this galaxy have advanced technology. The galaxy has an average amount of nebulae and other galactic formations, but few black holes. Some theorize that this may be because of the higher concentration of dark matter preventing such portals from opening. Major Empires Main Articles: Mochadia, Fluffian Empire There are only two Major empires in the galaxy. Mochadia is the dominant empire in the Mochadia galaxy. Their empire takes up the bottom half of the Mochadia Galaxy. It has had a long history, and has gone through several wars. It is, essentially, the ruler of the galaxy, diplomatically of course, so that way each empire gets a say in how to perfect the galaxy and it's economy. The other major empire is the Fluffian Empire, which takes up most of the north arm. The Fluffian Empire's home system is the Fluffor System. Lesser Empires Main Articles: Canon Empire, The Enlightened There are about several thousand lesser empires in the mochadia galaxy. One notable lesser empire is the Canon Empire, Which recently declared war on the Fluffian Empire. There is a group of wanderers called The Enlightened that believe they have been visited by a supernatural being in the past that have given them superpowers. They use this 'mental power' to persuade followers, and usually does not work. Although their territory is small, but they can be found around the galaxy, however usually close to the Redosian and Blugarian star systems, which tend to produce and sell massive quantities of spice, which helps fund the enlightened. Star Systems There are about 400,000 star systems in the Mochadia galaxy. Each star has on average 1 planet, but some can have up to six or more. Many of the stars in the Mochadia galaxy are yellow stars. Most planets have red or blue orbit trails, but there are a significant amount of planets with green orbit trails. There are few Gas Giants, Nobody knows why. However, most of the gas giants have at least one moon. The Core Worlds are a group of worlds which are by far the most important worlds of the entire Mochadian Galaxy. Galactic Highway The galactic highway was established about 50 years ago as a cargo transportation system but, by request of the people, changed so civilian spacecraft can use it, by request of the people, and works by using light beams to guide traffic. The Galactic highway has eight major sections. It opened to civilians ten years later. Recently there has been an ongoing extension attempt to connect to the Cyranus galaxy. The estimated date of competition is in about three months. There has also been another attempt to reach Quadrant 82, which should be completed in about six months. Galactic Map My apologies, the table is inoperative since a wikia update. I am working on it, carry on. Gallery NGC5585.png N5585redsg.jpg Ngc5585-hst-814-606.jpg n5585.jpg ngc 5585-lrgb-09rewk-1.5x.jpg 71f89a0d9beda37c63291d028bb5fbda.1824x0_q100_watermark.jpg ngc5585.jpg See also *Mochadia *Fluffian Empire *Canon Empire *The Enlightened *Galactic History Category:Self Fictions Category:In General Category:Mochadia